Secretive::
by infinity-92
Summary: Draco and Hermione fell in love in the summer,but broke up.When they returned to school,things get more intense. They compete with each other by thinking despicable ideas to make them a fool of them selves. DMxHG
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: This is our first time writing an R-rated story, so please read and review! Thanks! This story is written by 2 authors, infinity-92, that's me and frozenforever. I'm doing chapter one.**

Summary: Hermione and Draco fell in love, but then they broke up during the summer. They started competing each other by thinking of despicable ideas and making each other jealous...

Disclaimer: We do not own any Harry Potter stuff

* * *

::Secretive::

Chapter 1 - Rocking his world

"C'mon, Ron! You're my boyfriend! You are suppose to accompany me!" Hermione pulled him, heading towards the stripclub. Ron glanced at her uneasily.

"All my friends, including YOU went! Now it's MY turn! It's just not fair!" She said.

" 'Mione, I went and it was a horrible experience, except the stripper part..." He remembered the female strippers on stage were stripping... She rolled her eyes and glared at Ron.

Hermione took this opportunity and pulled him towards the entrance. Ron was surprised, but yet willing to follow her.

Once they stepped in, they heard really loud music that beat their ear drums. The stripclub was dark, but the only light sources were the spotlights on stage. The female and male strippers were stripping themselves on stage and doing dance moves, all of them were SO hot! A female stripper who stripped off her shirt kissed and licked a blonde guy. Hermione sniggered and Ron followed behind, he seemed more interested in the strippers than Hermione.

"Hey, cutie! Wanna drink with me?" A stripper approached Ron. Hermione turned back and Ron smiled weakly, as if saying, 'Save Me!!!' Hermione winked and walked away. The stripper saw that. She pulled Ron away and started kissing him. Ron snogged her and felt that he was over the moon, completely forgotten about Hermione. She took Ron's shirt out and rubbed his well-toned chest with her chin. Ron licked her collarbone and stripped off her bra, the stripper moaned with pleasure, letting Ron conquer her body.

Hermione knew that her boyfriend was flirting, but then she did not like Ron 100 percent, more like 60 percent. He was just like a brother to her, but ever since he asked her to date with him, she started to know the 'inside' Ron, but still did not mind. She still had not found her Mr Right.

Hermione squeezed through the crowd who were dancing and some men were touching the women boobs by lifting their shirts and bra. Hermione giggled. The women did not seem to mind the men touching them. A teenage boy pinched Hermione's butt and she slapped his hands. The teenage boy smiled embarrassingly. Hermione gave him her killer smile and headed towards the hot male bartender. He winked at her and leaned to kiss her on the lips. Hermione smiled and said, "Hottie, give me one cup of the most popular drink you have here!"

Hermione had long wanted to taste achohal, but her parents and Harry would certainly object. 'They have no right to control her life!' She thought. The bartender handed her the drinks and was surprised that Hermione was wearing such skimpy clothes. She wore a white halter top and a blue and tight mini skirt and high heeled black leather boots. Hermione licked her lips and laughed as the boy glanced her lustfully. Someone bumped into Hermione and she frowned.

"Hermione! Let's drink!" Ron shouted. His face was so red. 'Perhaps he is drunk.' She thought. Hermione grinned and took a sip of her blue color drink. 'This stuff is nice!' She thought. She drank some more and and shouted, "Ron! Let's dance!" She pulled him to the dancefloor.

Ron immediately put his arms around Hermione's waist and began dancing with her to the music. Ron abruptly went to cup his hands on Hermione's right breast and kissing forcefully with her. Hermione knew he was not a very good kisser, but she decided to go with it. After a whileof tiring dancing, Ron went even further and started to lift up Hermione's shirt and draw circles around her stomach, then he lifted her bra, using his fingers to play with her nipples rhythmically. Hermione moaned and removed his shirt. The crowd froze as the spotlight focused on the two of them. They cheered, especially the men and Ron felt more encourage to continue his session with Hermione.

He started pulling out her top and stripping off her bra, causing Hermione to feel embarrassed. She tried to push Ron away, but no chance.

"Ron! What are you doing? Ron?!" Hermione yelled, her vision was getting blurry, she could not even stand still.

"I have longed for this, 'mione! You're mine!" He laughed and cast her a sinister smile.

Hermione began feeling scared and helpless. _'What is he doing to me? He's too strong for me to escape!' She thought, feeling so depressed. She glared at the evil crowd and making puppy eyes at the women, they ignored._

The cheering and whisling of the crowd made Hermione feel even more upset. She started crying as Ron touch her breast and was intending to pull her skirt down. The crowd encouraged Ron to pull down her skirt forcefully and unzipped it as the women watched with fear and disgust. The men oggled at her boobs and whistled. Ron managed to pull her skirt down and left with only the her purple panties. Hermione covered her breasts as she was feeling as if everything was against her and making her feel terrible. Ron looked hungrily at her and rubbed her butt, pulling down her panties. WHAM! A fist went to Ron's stomach and he cried, "Ouch!"

Hermione kneeled down as she felt dizzy, covering her boobs with her bare hands and crying pathetically. The crowd gathered around her, laughing. She did not know what the commotion was about, but she knew someone was came to her rescue.

The blonde and the red fought and the blonde one pounced on Ron and beat him up. Ron made a comeback and kicked his ass. Both were bleeding furiously. Ron's nose was broken and was bleeding on the lip. The blonde's lips were swollen and bleeding.

Hermione continued crying and did not know what to do! 'Who was the man who saved her?' She wondered. Suddenly, everything blacked out.

Hermione woke up, but did not open her eyes. She felt that someone was carrying her in his muscular arms. 'I don't know who he is, but he gives me a sense of secure.' She thought and smiled to herself and slept again.

"Woken up, Granger?" A cold and familiar voice echoed, as though he was a thousand miles away...

"Malfoy? What the heck!?- Why am I naked in front of YOU, under this blanket? You saw me naked?" Hermione screamed.

"Granger, I regret for not leaving you in the stripclub, getting raped by your 'goody' boyfriend. I guess it's not worth it to have swollen lips to save YOU, mudblood. By the way, your body is QUITE good, not excellent. Better than Pansy's anyway." He said coolly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Anyway, where is this place? It's HUGE! Ten times bigger than my bedroom!" Hermione asked, staring the luxurious bedroom with awe.

"I did not seem to hear two words from you, Granger. Lack of grattitude." Malfoy said sarcastically.

"Malfoy... Well, thank you! For saving my bloody life and virginity! Wait! I did not say I want to keep my virginity! So you owe me one." Hermione exclaimed.

"Fine! You owe me one as I have a swollen lip, left by your ickle Weasel boyfriend! This is my house." He said.

Hermione noddedcurtly and pondered, "How am I paying you back, Malfoy? You should pay me back too..."

"Hmmm... Have sex? Since you want to lose your virginity like everyone else did and I just love to fuck with girls..." Draco said loudly with a firm tone.

"Fuck with a MALFOY? I'll rather fuck with Ron! And Harry and every other boy, except YOU!" Hermione exclaimed again.

"Hey. We need to risk it, since we both owe each other! Just fuck. No feelings, we just owe each other, that's all. All right with that?" He asked.

Hermione thought for a while, "Agreed."


	2. Chapter 2 Revealed

**A/N: This is our first time writing an R-rated story, so please read and review! This story is written by 2 authors, infinity-92 and frozenforeva. We are doing chapter two. ****Most of it: infinity-92, I rectified it many times, but if there is any mistake, I apologise!**

Summary: Hermione and Draco fell in love, but then they broke up during the summer. They started competing each other by thinking of despicable ideas and making each other jealous...

Disclaimer: We do not own any Harry Potter stuff

::Secretive::

Chapter 2 – Revealed

_Desperately, he pushed her on the bed and began stripping her clothes furiously._

_She lied on the bed, with her undergarments. He just stood beside her, wearing only his boxers. He leaned towards her and started to lick her ear lobes making her really comfortable, starting to driber his hands down slowly, taking his time... H cupped his hands on Hermione's boobs. _

_"Hermione, you're so 'fresh', unlike the other girls.. He massaged his hands on her boobs...circling her breast._

_Draco discovered her boobs were about a C- cup and she was wearing white undergarments. 'The sexiest color!' Draco thought. He started to remove her bra, cupped in was tiny nipples. He massaged her newly exposed skin again and slowly, his mouth moved closer and closer. _

_"Mione you are soooo 'nice'. Draco said slowly. Hermione giggled. _

_"Malfoy... Can you don't just have all the fun? I'm feeling hungry..."_

_Mione's hand slowly reached for Malfoy's most sexiest part of his hot body, sending a message to him that it was her turn to play._

_Draco lifted himself towards her mouth and Hermione started to pull his boxers down, slowly lifting his part and rubbing it with her hands. She moved her mouth towards it. and fitted it into her mouth. One of her hands were meddling with Malfoy's part, while the other was masturbating started to splash out and Malfoy forced her to swallow it, obeying him. She swallowed. It just left with Malfoy moaning with pleasure._

_"Good complexion, honey....Drink more" Malfoy murmured._

_"It's kinda yucky!" She said loudly and looked at it, disgusted. Malfoy sniggered and smirked._

_"Your choice." He said._

_Malfoy started to let her stop the sucking as it was time for the real thing. He crawled near her legs, making her legs spread out. He pulled her mini skirt and her translucent panties down, letting his finger search for her most private part._

_"Hermione, ready?" He whispered and assured her with a passionate kiss._

_"I'm ready." She answered firmly._

_Pushing his finger into her private part... One after another..._

_"OWW, Malfoy!! Not so fast! I'll die!" Hermione screamed. _

_"No pain no gain!!" Draco replied, panting._

_Draco started to stop fingering and push his cock near her anal, slowly without force...in and out...in and out!!!_

_"Please....MERCY!!!" Hermione screamed._

_It gone on for about 5 minutes and stopped...Relieved Hermione stop panting._

_They kissed and licked. Hermione moaned as his hands touched her butt and pinching it. Hermione touched his bare chest and hugged him tightly._

_"Can I live with you forever?" She asked._

_"Yes, if you want..." He replied, grinning and caressing her body. Hermione tickled his chest and he screamed. _

_"You scream like a woman, Malfoy!" She yelled and continued attacking him. He laughed until Hermione stopped. They embraced and entered into their world of fantasy..._

The next morning...

Malfoy lifted his blanket and found out that he was naked. He looked beside him. Lying there, was Granger. She so peaceful when she was asleep. Malfoy smirked and wiped her curly brown hair off her face.

"Malfoy..." She opened her eyes and grabbed his hand.

"What the HECK are YOU DOING TO ME?" Hermione shouted and push him away. Dhe fouind out that she was naked and screamed.

"Granger! You said you wanted to feel how sex is and now you are so... You owed me!" Draco said loudly. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and stood up to give Draco a kiss.

"Remember what you said yesterday? Sorry for the inconvienence, Malfoy." Hermione said sharply.

"I'll let you stay forever, my little princess..." He said sexily and Hermione kicked his ass...

After a while...

"Ring...Ring..." The bloody telephone rang and woke the two teenagers in bed up.

"Fuck it." Malfoy groaned and glanced at the clock briefly. "Twelve thirty???" He said loudly. Hermione widened her eyes and gestured him to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" An oddly familiar voice said loudly.

"Who are you?" Draco asked lazily, yawning.

"Malfoy? Is that you? I'm Harry Potter."

"Potter? How the bloody hell did you know my number?" Draco exclaimed.

"From... Never mind, no time. Did you see Hermione?" Harry asked, starting to get impatient.

"Granger???" Draco asked loudly, on purpose. Hermione got up from bed and put on Draco's shirt, running to him.

"Who's that?" Hermione mouthed to Malfoy.

"Potter! What shall I say?" He mouthed back.

" Say that I'm not here, of course!" Hermione mouthed and rolled her eyes, she did not know that Malfoy was _that_ stupid.

She winked. Draco nodded.

"Hello?! Malfoy?????? Malfoy! Are you there? Answer me! Ron! Stop!" Harry shouted and Draco waited for their respond.

"MALFOY! DID YOU SEE HERMIONE ANYWHERE? SHE IS NOWHERE TO BE SEEN SINCE YESTERDAY NIGHT! SHE WAS IN THE NIGHTCLUB AND AN BLONDE ASSHOLE TOOK HER AWAY! DID YOU SEE HER? DID YOU SEE HER? IT MUST BE YOU! YOU'RE THE ONLY BLONDE IN SLYTHERIN!" Ron yelled.

"Weasel! I'm not deaf! I have 'good news' to tell you- I did not see Granger anywhere! AND CERTAINLY WOULD NOT BRING A MUDBLOOD HOME!" Draco lied.

"NO! YOU ARE THE NINE HUNDRED AND NINTY-NINTH PERSON WE HAVE CALLED! NO! YOU'RE THE LAST ONE!" Ron lamented.

"Are you sure that I'm the last one?" Draco asked. (Lying...)

"Yes! POSITIVELY SURE! OF COURSE!" Ron said.

"No you are NOT! Did you call er... Blaise Zabini??" He lied.

"Zabambi?? Who the heck is that?" Ron asked curiously. Draco snorted.

"Zabini! He is from Slytherin and just dyed his hair blonde!" He lied again. Hermione giggled and watched Malfoy 'debate' with Ron.

"HOW COME I NEVER KNEW HIM? AND HE IS FROM SYTHERIN!" Ron wailed. Hermione shook her head.

Draco looked at Hermione and her beauty captivated him, at loss for words. He put his arm around her waist and Hermione willingly kissed him passionately...

"MALFOY! WHO WAS THAT MOANING IN THE BACKGROUND? WHO'S THAT? IS IT HERMIONE? YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Ron yelled and could be heard even Draco did not put the receiver on his ear.

Hermione broke the kiss and saw Draco had a little disappointment in his eyes. Hermione made an apologetic expression, Draco smiled and when he wanted to end the conversation with Weasel...

"FERRET! I KNOW HERMIONE IS IN YOUR BLOODY HOUSE! YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT, FUCKER!" The doorbell rang.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long, as it is the critical exam period. I secretly turned on the computer... Hehe. Please review! infinity-92**


	3. Chapter 3 Shocking

**A/N: This is our first time writing an R-rated story, so please read and review! Thanks! This story is written by 2 authors, infinity-92, that's me and frozenforever. Well, frozenforever is banned from playing computer so I think she left the story with me! I'm doing chapter 3...**

Summary: Hermione and Draco fell in love, but then they broke up during the summer. They started competing each other by thinking of despicable ideas and making each other jealous...

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter stuff

* * *

::Secretive::

Chapter 3 - Shocking

"Who is that?" Draco asked one of the house elves.

"It's Mr Weasey and Mr Potter." It replied, looking respectful at Malfoy.

Hermione gasped, "What shall we do now? They are going to get me!!!" She was feeling terrified. Draco looked anxiously at the gate.

Ron as if wanted to knock the gate down, "Open this gate now, you bloody asshole! He shouted, while Harry tried to cover Ron's mouth, struggling.

Malfoy cursed Ron. Calmly, he said, "Go and put make up now. Make yourself as beautiful as possible as if you are someone else! The make up kit is in the dressing room, go up the stairs, turn left, turn right, turn left and turn left again, turn right, the sixth room on your right." Hermione nodded slowly and muttered, "This is the disadvantage of staying in a 'too huge for you' house..."

Hermione followed Malfoy's instructions and lost her bloody way! "Help! Anyone there? This is like a hotel, man." She said and sat down on the floor, waiting for someone to rescue her. Minutes passed, no one came. Hermione screamed as loud as possible, waiting.

"Miss, please follow me to the dressing room. Master knows you will get lost and ordered me to lead the way, please." The female house elf came out of nowhere and bowed. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, "bustard."

The house elf led the way and they stopped at the dressing room. "Must I change my clothes? I um, I'm wearing a SHIRT only." Hermione asked politely.

"No! No change! Master says he wants to make this a real pretence, like... like sleeping together..." The house elf giggled and slapped herself. Hermione stopped her and smiled, "I think I can manage on my own, off you go."

"No! Master says cannot go or else he will skin me!!!!!!" The house elf cried pathetically and slapped her self again. "Slavery..." Hermione muttered and went inside the room.

"Oh my merlin! This is even BIGGER than Malfoy's bedroom!" Hermione yelled excitedly. The latest male and female fashion clothes, accessories, hats... makeup stuff, over a hundred colour and branded eye shadow, lip stick, nail polish, DIY hair salon etc.

Hermione squealed. She put on a lot of shiny pink lipstick, silver eye shadow, straightened her hair by magic and dyed her hair dirty blonde. "Fabulous! Ron would not even notice who I am!" Hermione squealed. She folded her shirt to the length of a little above the upper thigh and can see a bit of her bottoms. "Sexy." She whispered and carefully walked out of the door as she was not used to let everyone see her bottoms, especially Malfoy.

Hermione followed the house elf back to the living room to meet Malfoy.

"Is this okay?" Hermione asked. Malfoy was reading a book as Ron and Harry were dehydrated by the sun. "Yes, fine. Open the door." He called to the house elves as Draco looked at the ravishing Hermione, trying not to sound that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Malfoy! You need to take half an hour just to open a bloody gate!" Ron yelled aas he came into the huge and cold living room. He looked at Hermione. "Er, who's that, Malfoy..." He asked dreamily. Hermione said coolly, "Yes, I am er... Emma Watson. Nice to see you, Mr Weasley, Mr Potter." Hermione said politely.

"Stop drooling, Potty, Weasel, she is mine. I told you it was not Granger moaning in the background during the phone conversation. I think you should go check with Blaise Zabini." Malfoy said and went to 'Emma' and put his arm around her waist, caressing her bottoms. Hermione winced and stepped on Malfoy's foot.

"Nice to see you, Miss Watson." Harry deliberately bended down to kiss Hermione's hand. Ron stared and smiled weakly at 'Emma'.

"Enough of this rubbish. You may leave." Malfoy said coldly.

"You don't need to order us around, Malfoy! Your father deserved what he got, death. Serving Voldemort as a death eater, serve him right." Ron shouted. Malfoy pulled out his wand.

"No! Malfoy!" Hermione shrieked.

"Hermione? Are you Hermione?" Ron asked, not believing himself, recognising Hermione's voice. Harry watched blankly.

Hermione cried. _"Expelliarmus!" _Draco muttered and hit Ron and Harry. "Get out of my house! She is not Granger!" Draco bellowed.

Hermione looked around desperately and slowly kneeled down and begged Malfoy, revealing her full bottoms. "Please... Draco... Stop..." Hermione said softly. "I'm so sorry..." She looked at Ron and Harry.

Harry and Ron were on the floor and standing up, looking furiously at Hermione and Malfoy. "How dare you, Hermione, sleep with our enemy..." Harry said, panting. They pulled out their wands too.

"Malfoy, stop it, please. And Ron, Harry." Hermione begged.

"You are forcing me, Granger. You two give me your wands or else I will kill her." Draco lied.

Ron and Harry quickly tossed their wands to Malfoy's front.

"Be my girlfriend for a month and I will not torture them." Malfoy said softly, smirking.

Harry and Ron looked horrified. "No! Hermione, you are my girlfriend! How dare you, Malfoy! Set your own condition!" Ron yelled.

Hermione looked apologetically at Ron and Harry. For her friends, she was willing to do anything. 'I'm not scared of a mere Malfoy...' She thought and nodded her head, looking at that famous smirk of his...

**A/N: This time, Malfoy is the baddie, hr is always the baddie.. Hehe... Malfoy of course did not want to kill Ron and Harry(illegal). Hermione did not bring her wand, so she could not hex anyone. Sorry as the chapters are getting shorter and shorter.Okay, that's all. Bye! infinity-92**


	4. Chapter 4 Mixed up

**A/N: This is our first time writing an R-rated story, so please read and review! Thanks! This story is written by 2 authors, infinity-92, that's me and frozenforever. Well, frozenforever is banned from playing computer so I think she left the story with me! I'm doing chapter 4...**

Summary: Hermione and Draco fell in love, but then they broke up during the summer. They started competing each other by thinking of despicable ideas and making each other jealous...

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter stuff

Chapter 5 - Mixed up

"We are alone now, what are you up to now,_ Malfoy_?" Hermione asked arms crossed.

"Mudblood, I'm going to piss Potty and Weasel out cause they speak bad about my Father." Draco said angrily.

"Well, you've already pissed them out. You kept me here is it because you can't resist me?" Hermione asked seductively.

"No, I can resist you, not in the mood today, mudblood," he lied, "but I am going to fuck you until they are totally pissed and Weasel and I are going to have war. Because I will seek justice for my Father, it is all their fault."

"Your Father_ is_ a prat, actually. No point doing that. Ha-ha. That means you are fucking using me and I am NOT going to be your bloody tool, Ferret," Hermione said loudly. "I didn't know why I fucking slept with you in the first place, Malfoy. It was so... You were damn good that day and now you are just like a mad peacock pecking everyone and I asked you whether I could stay with you forever man, what the hell is wrong with me?" Hermione said furiously.

"I confess I can't resist you and i know you can't resist me, so... Do you really like Weasel?" Draco asked curiously.

"Not really, he doesn't snog as well as you, but he is kind, caring but also greedy." Hermione said. Draco looked smug and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So why don't we play with them. We will have a bet, either me or Weasel gets you, Granger, we will actually fight for you! Aren't you happy? Anyway, aren't you bored of them, being a goody goody? It's time for you to become a baddie, Granger, for a change?"

"Fine, we will make a bet." Hermione nodded. 'This game is real exciting... Devilish Draco and Goody Greedy Ron...' She thought.

DURING THAT SAME MOMENT...

"What is taking them so long??? Are they fucking again? I hope not! That arse hole took Hermione away, for Merlin's sake. Be Ferret's girlfriend for two months, he is insane! How can he persuade her to sleep with him when I never got a chance to! This is going nowhere..." Ron kept ranting and ranting while Harry wasn't listening, he was staring at his feet.

"Let's have a bet, Weasel, between you, and me." Malfoy came to the living room, followed by Hermione.

Harry and Ron stood up, looking utterly surprised. "A bet?" They asked in unison.

"Yes. Her- Granger and I have decided that we call off the being my girlfriend thing, and instead, we will have a bet. The bet is who is going to get Granger in a month, before school starts, so fifteen days for me and fifteen days for you, and Hermione will choose at the end of August. Fair enough?" Draco asked.

Harry and Ron exchanged glances and Ron finally nodded. "Ron, you will have the first half of the month with me, starting from today." Hermione said dully and Ron smugly held her hand and went off, Hermione left Draco with a wink.

Harry immediately followed them, "Poor Potter... Weasel's sister is not too bad..." Draco thought.

A FEW DAYS LATER... IN GINNY'S ROOM

"Ginny! What am I going to do? Ron has suddenly become such a gentleman during our dates! I mean, it is really abnormal! He is mad, I think. Shall I take him to St Mungo's and have a full body check up?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Don't be so paranoid, Hermione. Ron is always like that. Anyways, you have two men who are willingly to woo your heart! That is so sweet! I read this muggle book lately and it is called, 'the love trainer'. It is about this ordinary woman, who discovered that she had a talent for advice, so she gives advice to people and ask them to treat their opposites like dogs. Train them and it is kind of interesting, really." Ginny said excitedly.

'Maybe I can get some tips from there?' Hermione thought, 'looks like I have to visit the bookstore my self.'

"Hermione! Would you like some drinks? Ginny? Are you speaking badly about me?" Ron knocked the door.

"Oh god." Ginny furrowed her eyebrows and opened the door. "Ahem," which sounded like Professor Umbridge's bloody voice, "Ron, we are having girls' talk here. What's up with that bloody pink apron you are wearing? Isn't that Mum's?" Ginny asked skeptically. Hermione gave a snort.

Ron blushed furiously and replied, "Yes, it's Mum's." He handed the butter beer over and ran down the stairs as if he was in a marathon.

"Don't mind Ron, he is really abnormal! I shall persuade him to be a better man for you, Hermione, but Malfoy is sexy, hot and irresistible, lucky you, Hermione. He hardly falls in love with a muggleborn, I'm so sorry, Hermione!" Ginny said apologetically.

"Never mind." Hermione replied. 'Yes, I agree with Ginny, he is a hottie and is sexy. Oh! What is wrong with you? Hermione! He is your enemy for years! You are such a bitch! Ron is your boyfriend and never think of that Malfoy again!' Hermione slapped her forehead. Ginny stared.

"Hermione, I know you are in a mess but you are really lucky to have two men woo your heart! You are so lucky!" Ginny said brightly. "I heard that Ron is trying to get you in bed with him tonight."

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I really had a writer's block, so I thought of this bet, to make the story more exciting. Please review this chapter! infinity-92**


	5. Chapter 5 Outrageous!

**A/N: This is our first time writing an R-rated story, so please read and review! Thanks! This story is written by 2 authors, infinity-92, that's me and frozenforeva. Well, frozenforeva is banned from playing computer so I think she left the story with me! I'm doing chapter 5...**

Summary: Hermione and Draco fell in love, but then they broke up during the summer. They started competing each other by thinking of despicable ideas and making each other jealous...

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter stuff

Chapter 5 – Outrageous!

"WHAT??? Are you sure?!" Hermione screamed and immediately stood up. "He told this to everyone??? This is outrageous!"

Ginny quickly calmed Hermione down. "It's all right, Hermione, actually, I shouldn't have told you." She sighed. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. 'Will he do something more disgusting than the first one we had had?' She thought and shuddered.

"Have a great time with Ron, Hermione." Ginny winked, "I'll play with Crookshanks downstairs." She went down, leaving Hermione alone.

'HELP!!!' Hermione thought and felt like screaming out for Malfoy's help!? 'I could never imagine I would fall in love for this ferret! I better stay away from him...'

LATER... (After dinner)

"Er... Hermione, can we talk?" Ron asked. Hermione looked at him, "Yes..." She said reluctantly. Ron looked very delighted. Hermione scowled and followed him into his room.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry for barging into Malfoy's manor that day." He said as he sat on his bed, Hermione next to him.

"Remember, we had those wonderful days at Diagon Alley? We had our first date there. You know, Hermione, I'm always been truthful to you, I never broke my promise. Hermione, I love you." Hermione nodded her head and their lips went near and nearer to each other.

"Ron... I er have to go and see how Crookshanks is, in case Ginny lets it go in that area beyond this house..." When Hermione took the first step towards the door, Ron grabbed her arms and kissed her forcefully, looking offended and smug.

Hermione was shocked and tried to push him off, but to no avail. "Ron! Stop!" She cried as he stripped off her shirt, repeating the scene at the strip club again.

"Ron, please, don't..." Hermione pleaded and the bruises that he made stung. 'What the heck am I doing??? Hermione! I'm so sorry... Malfoy is the one who has to pay...' Ron thought and ceased.

Hermione wept and did not dare to look at him. She swiftly dressed and left without saying a word.

Ron was flabbergasted. "Oh no... What have I done?!" He kicked the bed.

LATER...

_'What am I going to do??? Shall I go to Malfoy's house? Or what? He will think that I'm desperate to go back into his bloody arms... Harry? Nah, in cahoots with that sex maniac! How about... ... Looks like I got no choice...'_ Hermione thought and disapparated.

REACHING...

The sunlight was dimmer and birds flew from different directions, flying their way home. Hermione Granger was reaching the house of not just someone, but her savior who rescued her in a dreadful and humiliating incident which took away her dignity and pride. Words could no express her gratitude to him. She did not even dare to dream to see her arch enemy saving her and allowing her to stay in his house for a day! Now, she knew he had conscience, but sometimes, he was no different, but the utterly arrogant Malfoy whom we all know... _POP!!!_

"DRACO MALFOY! OPEN UP THIS BLOODY GATE THIS INSTANT!!! !!!" Hermione bellowed.

Draco Malfoy opened the door and smirked. "Yes mudblood? It's just a week and you are desperate to be in my arms! What a joke!" He opened the gate by magic and Hermione stomped in.

Malfoy and she sat in the living room, discussing. "So what happened?" He asked.

"He repeated the same thing again..." Hermione said softly. Malfoy looked unperturbed.

"I knew this was going to happen... Granger-" He stopped, seeing Hermione burst into tears again. He went to her seat and hugged her, stroking her back.

"I don't know whether I could trust him ever again!? He did this to me again! And when the first time he fucked me, it was horrible... I would never ever want to see him again!!!" She cried, letting go of him. Malfoy shook his head and pitied her, although she is a mudblood,_ she is a human too..._

"Why don't you stay here?" Malfoy asked. Hermione looked up skeptically, _Malfoy inviting her??? _It was unbelievable.

"Okay, I'm really sorry for interrupting you... and the bet?" She asked.

"If Weasel still wants to continue being your boyfriend, it means the bet continues." Draco said. Hermione nodded and grinned, "Thank you so much, Malfoy, for everything."

He shook his head and looked out of the window, to the dark sky, "Supper?"

**A/N: Sorry for it's shorter than the previous one! It's hard to write this story, so I took quite a long time to think through... Please review! infinity-92**


	6. Chapter 6 Unexpected return

**A/N: Please review immediately after reading this chapter! I need more reviews!!!**

Summary: Hermione and Draco fell in love, but then they broke up during the summer. They started competing each other by thinking of despicable ideas and making each other jealous...

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter stuff

* * *

Chapter 6 – Unexpected return 

'I'm caring for Granger?! How can this be? We are getting closer and closer each day... Pansy would probably know and kill me!!!' Draco thought. He was in his bedroom brooding over his love life.

'Have I fallen for her? Why must I be so kind to her? I'd better stay away from her to avoid things from happening.'

He slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Drakey poo!!!" Draco woke up, panting, he had just had a terrible nightmare. The bed moved a little, 'it couldn't be!!!'

A short and black haired, gorgeous teenager rose from her seat. He turned and covered his hands on his face.

"Draco! I wanted to give you a surprise, but... Aren't you happy I'm staying here until school reopens??? I am so happy to see you! Look what I bought from Paris! A bottle of perfume! It costs a bomb! But it is still worth the money, the scent is so refreshing!" She kept talking and talking.

The open mouthed Draco tried to talk but Pansy kept interrupting him.

"I also bought this pair of boxers! Father and I chose it!" She held a dark green boxer which had white polka dot print on it.

'Oh my god... I hate polka dots now!!!' Draco thought with a disgusted look on his face.

"C'mon! We have lots of things to do today! We will shop in London and have lunch in the same old restaurant where we first met!" She said.

'But what about Granger?' He thought. "Pansy, why don't you go down and see whether breakfast is ready?" He asked, giving her a puppy face. She nodded and walked out.

Draco quietly sprinted into the inner compound where Hermione stayed.

"Malfoy? Why are you up so early?" She suddenly came out of nowhere.

"Granger, Pansy's back! I think you have to leave before she sees you!" Draco said.

"Pansy?! Are you scared of her? I refuse to leave, Malfoy. You promised me something..." Hermione said sharply.

Draco groaned. "Fine, whatever. Stay as long as you like, my _princess_." He smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I think we should you know, talk. Things have been so complicated. About us. Just the two of us, we will talk." She said akwardly.

"Me too. I feel so weird. How about 1'o clock in the morning? When she is asleep." He said.

Hermione nodded her head in approval. "Fine."

"I've got to go down... Pansy is in the kitchen... If you are bored, you can always disapparate..." He said. Hermione smiled weakly and went back to her room.

"Draco! Breakfast is ready!"

LATER... (In the bathroom...)

"Draco! Whose does this belong to?!" Pansy shouted, holding a bottle of Hugo Boss perfume.

"Er... It's mine!!! I left it there! Oh! I'm so careless." He lied as he walked to the bathroom.

"Okay..." Pansy passed the bottle to Draco and shut the door to take a bath. Draco gave a sigh of relief. He headed for Hermione's room, preparing to hand her her perfume.

He knocked the door gently. "Coming!" He heard her say.

She opened the door, Draco gaped at her, speechless. She was wearing a white halter neck dress and tied up her hair, leaving strands curling. She was gorgeous.

"Malfoy called, interrupting the silence, "Is that my perfume?! I've been looking for it everywhere! Thanks!" He handed her the bottle of perfume.

He looked up, blushing, "Where are you going?" He asked, hoping that she would not be dating any other guy.

"I'm going out with Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Padma and Hannah to shop. What's wrong? Is there anything on my face?" She asked.

"No! Of course not, have a good day..." Malfoy said slowly and grinned, 'Pansy was going to finish bathing and will be mad for bringing Granger home...'

Hermione gave one of her best smiles and closed the door, giggling madly.

**A/N: Looks like Draco is falling for Hermione! Sorry for the chapter's short!I updated late because I had a high fever...and I'm so busy at school! So sorry! Pretty please give me more reviews!!! infinity-92**


End file.
